


Delirium

by KyuubiPandoraChan



Series: Delirium [1]
Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII Remake (Video Game 2020)
Genre: Forced Ejaculation, Forced Masturbation, Forced Orgasm, Gen, Held Down, Medical Procedures, Medical Torture, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Non-Consensual Groping, Non-Consensual Touching, Psychological Torture, Rape/Non-con Elements, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:42:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27276706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KyuubiPandoraChan/pseuds/KyuubiPandoraChan
Summary: Strapped on the examination table, helpless and unable to move, Sephiroth found himself in another nightmarish procedure.WARNING/NSFW: There will be forced procedure done on Sephiroth. Do not read if it is uncomfortable for you.
Relationships: Aerith Gainsborough/Sephiroth
Series: Delirium [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1991614
Kudos: 16





	Delirium

**Author's Note:**

> Alright. I know Hojo might have his sperm samples knowing how crazy he can be but Sephiroth won't be giving him willingly so I think this scenario may have happen. First time writing something this intense.

‘Wha…what…where am…’ His thought was cut off as his mind began to comprehend exactly where he is. He tried to open his eyes but it seems to be covered by a cloth, judging from the feel of it. His chest heaved as he realized the sensation of cool metal against his body. He knew this very well. He was strapped on an examination table, with his body lying down, naked.

He tried to wiggle but to no avail. His whole body was sluggish, unable to move and uncooperative. It was like his mind was filled with cotton and the only time he felt this way was when he was being examined in the lab, back when he was still living there, before Wutai, before he gained his freedom.

‘Why am I here?’ He tried to think of how he ended up here but came out blank. He tried his best to recall but it seems that the more he pushed, the more he felt the memories leaving him. He felt tired all of a sudden the more he tried to mentally struggle to grasp the situation that landed him here.

The only thing he was left to do was to wait for them to finish up whatever they wanted with him. Just then, he felt wind blew past him, signaling that someone has entered the room he was in. He tried to grip for something but noticed that his hand was restricted of their movement. He was tied from his hand to his feet.

If they needed to hold him down that much, the things that they are about to do him must be something dangerous if they needed that much of a safety precaution. Coupled with the cocktail of tranquilizers surging through his system, they are definitely doing something terrible. He wanted to scream but again, the only sound that came out was a small groan from him.

He was aware but not that much and he wished that they just knock him out completely instead of leaving him half-conscious like this.

“Ah, I see that he is awake. We may begin the procedure.”

‘Hojo…’ His mind supplied. He can recognize that slimy, obnoxious voice anywhere. It grated on his brain like nails scratching the blackboard.

“Get him ready and move his legs.” He can hear people shuffling about and someone touching him. He wanted to retract and move his limbs so that he can kick them away but again, he was left immobilized. “You over there, monitor the amount of medication going through. The concoction must be exact. His body works differently when subjected to the medication.”

He twitched and tried to sense if he was hooked up to an intravenous line and realized that it was on his left wrist.

Things began to blur as Hojo barked out orders for his assistants to get ready. There must be around 5 people or so around the area if he has to estimate. Things get a little muddled after a while. He drifted in and out of consciousness and every time he was fully aware, he thought that whatever he experienced previously was just a bad dream and he was just coming out of it. But alas, it was wishful thinking. He was still strapped, but now lying on his side, completely naked on the examination table, being tranquilized and people touching him everywhere. He can’t even respond and shiver to the low temperature of the lab.

“Get the lubrication.”

‘Lubrication?’ He thought and then someone’s hand was on his buttock. He tried to suck in air at the contact of skin. His legs were spread apart and a warm hand began to caress his inner thigh. Then, the hand ventured over to his testicles and began to grasp and roll his testicles between thumb and forefinger. He groaned at the not too gentle ministration and he began to panic.

‘Are they going to…’ He did not want to finish the thought. It was a possibility with how many times Hojo has suggested to him that he comes willingly to hand him some of his seeds. He declined and found an excuse every time it was even mentioned.

“His testicles seem to be in perfect condition. No abnormal lump or any sign of swelling or hardness.”

The hand left but then moved to his anus and something cold was applied in it. The finger was rubbing the inside of his rectum and there is little he can do besides letting them have his way with him.

‘They will pay for this once I am able to move.’ His mind chanted over and over to console himself.

“Prepare the tube and the probe.”

Someone walked over to his front and began to grab his penis and massage it. The ministration caused him to squirm and he can feel himself responding to it. Just then, someone walked to his back, placed their hand on his behind, and slowly inserted something metallic into his rectum.

‘No, no…’ He thought as they slowly push it in him.

He wanted to scream and kick them off but he was still unable to move.

“Up the medication by 10 ml. It seems that he is struggling a bit.” Hojo instructed.

‘Damn you, Hojo.’ He cursed in his mind.

“He’s getting hard, professor.” The voice said, robotically as if this was just another day’s work.

“Good, good. It is going well so far.” Hojo chuckled. “Turn on the electric probe.”

He moaned when the assistant did as told and the probe began to whirl into life. The electrical shock sent tingles up his spine and it was pushed inner to lie against his prostate.

“Increase the frequency and amplitude slowly.”

He moaned involuntarily and wanted to jerk his legs as the sensation traveled up his spine and went straight back to his penis.

“Pre-cum is forming.”

He wanted to hide as he was subjected to this horrific procedure, to have people handling him as if he was an animal. He thought he was over this when he left the lab and joined SOLDIER. He has never felt more humiliated and violated until today. He thought those procedures back then was bad but this takes it up to a whole new level.

A strong current suddenly jerked him back to the current situation and he felt himself close to coming. He wanted to hold off as long as possible to not give them the satisfaction of accomplishing what they set out to do.

‘It is my seeds. You will not have it.’

His thoughts began to take in a horrific turn of events. What were they going to do with his seeds? Are they going to inject it into some random woman to breed them? It means that he will be indirectly siring children in random people. Will the woman willingly carry his child? And once the child is born, will the child be subjected to the same procedure as him when they are born? Was he born this way as well?

All these unanswered questions began to terrify him. He has been wondering about his origin and will it be surprising that he was created this way as well. Was his parent subjected to the same procedure as him, forced on them against their will?

Just then, his back arched and he began to cum, no longer able to hold it anymore. The assistant began to massage him more frequently now, trying to milk him as much as they can. He felt his load come in multiple spurts.

“Hmm, he produced quite a load. Very good indeed. We may have enough to last for a while. Once we get our hand on the Cetra, we may be making history here by creating the first-ever hybrid between these two species.”

Sephiroth gritted his teeth and groaned, his mind screaming for them to stop whatever they think they are about to do.

“Now, please administer the potion. He need not remember this moment or else they will be hell to pay judging from his uncooperativeness.”

‘No, no…Please…’

And then everything turns black.


End file.
